User talk:Electric Turahk
Didn't you already have an account here?- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:09, 31 December 2007 (UTC) BZPower are you the same Electric Turahk from BZPower? -Panakalego 16:18, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. Electric Turahk 21:31, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Hey Stranger I believe you know who I am. User:Kazi22 29 February 2008 Editing have you tried swiching to one of the new Monaco skins? P.S.- you do know that our Edit button was renamed, right? its now called "Record". -Panaka 02:33, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :>_> Yes, if you had read through all of my comments, you would have seen that I checked the MediaWiki messages, and there is no "Record" on most pages. :And, yeah, I've checked other skins. Electric Turahk 23:47, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Uhh, scratch that. I had forgotten to try another skin - Monaco works. Odd. -Electric Turahk (Talk) 23:50, 5 March 2008 (UTC) i thought so, alot of stuff quit working on any of the older skins. its like wikia really wants us to use Monaco. -Panaka 00:35, 6 March 2008 (UTC) You are staff here too E.T? -Kazi22 Talk 26 March 2008 :@Kazi22: I don't think you understand Kazi, none of the BS01 members are Admins here. And staff here work for wikia, not Bioniclepedia. :@Electric Turahk: Who's a n00b? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:35, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::The Bitil paragraph you edited was copied by Naruto96, back in March. I apologize that it went under the radar, but of course, we're not checking every edit to make sure it isn't copied from BS01, and I'm sure it's the same vice versa. ::Anyway, about what Panakalego said on the Niazesk talk: He is partially right, but not completely. There've been many incidents of BS01 members vandalizing Bioniclepedia in the name of the "better" wiki (not to insinuate either wiki is better), but generally when someone plagarizes from either of the wikis, it's a member of both wikis who's just trying to help, and no one is going to yell at the wiki they copied content to for their own actions. The only reason he brought it up is because recently there was such an incident where someone came here just to build up BS01 and tear down Bioniclepedia, using the excuse that we always plagarize from you. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:34, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::Oh really? I honestly don't have a problem with you guys - I wasn't around during the fiasco that ended up creating Bioniclepedia - but I do care about plagiarism and vandalism, on both ends. I will not tolerate members spreading a bad reputation for BS01 by needlessly attacking this site. If such a case occurs in the future, please feel free to contact me somehow and tell me who it was so they can be dealt with on BS01 as well. (Speaking of which, who was the user that recently vandalized here? I'd like to talk to him...) -Electric Turahk (Talk) 22:44, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I believe that it was a IP Address that vandalized here wasn't it? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk :Well, even if it was just an IP Address, I'd like to know. We can check an IP for users that use it and hopefully find the troublemaker. -Electric Turahk (Talk) 23:18, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Why didn't I think of that? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk E.T., what the @#!% are you doing here? :Trying to actually help out this site by pointing out all the useless crap on here that needs gotten rid of so this can be a more acurate, clean wiki? I don't quite care for the past animosity between my site and this - I was never a part of it. Granted, the current hatred of BS01 bothers me, but I think that can be dissuaded some by us at least trying to help each other.-Electric Turahk (Talk) 14:04, 3 August 2008 (UTC) "Knowledge is a weapon sharper than a sword"..."How about a spear?" Re:Forums We were not the ones to put the forums together, it was Wikia Staff. I understand about the whole getting banned on BZP thing. But those forums are only used to talk about wiki-related matters, not general Bionicle discussion. If you wish, we can make it directly against the rules to talk general Bionicle talk, and keep everything wiki-related. But that's if my fellow admins agree with me. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:35, 15 August 2008 (UTC) (Note: If you disagree with me, then where do we go to talk B-pedia talk?) :Hmm... I was under the impression that you guys still had the option to prevent anyone from using the forums. -Electric Turahk (Talk) 13:27, 15 August 2008 (UTC) I'm going to assume you weren't calling me stupid :). I deleted the two pages while we get everything sorted out with BZP. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 13:47, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Note that the Forum namespace always existed. I didn't know about BZP's stupid policy (many other forums allow you to mention other sites with forums), I was using Quartz and so there was a link to the non-existant forum. I decided to set it up. We are probably in the future going to get blocked from BZP for whatever stupid reason anyways. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 15:49, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::ET: being a BZP staff member, would you allow us to keep our forums as long as we keep them strictly wiki-related? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:02, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to make that call. I do know it is possible to receive approval for them, but that's it. :::Did you contact Black Six in regards to them? I could always try putting in a good word. -Electric Turahk (Talk) 14:27, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Though, I did just think of something. All wikis have the potential to develop into some form of chat place - that's the whole purpose of talk pages. Wikia-based or not. If you regulate the forum section so as to only be for discussion about the Wiki, then it's not really any different from anywhere else. It was the idea I read in the admin chat about turning this site into a full-fledged fansite with news, discussion forums, etc. that alarmed me. That certainly wouldn't be allowed. -Electric Turahk (Talk) 14:31, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :That's good news, and yes, I did contact him because of the forums. So if you don't mind, now would be a good time to help us out. =) And the forums just being a wiki-chat-place was the original idea. This isn't our first problem regarding BZP, so that was where my comment about becoming a fan-site came from. It was an idea I got if we ever decided to ignore BZP's policy, I was simply looking at other ways to attract members if our ability to advertise on BZP was lost. :On a side note: B6 seemed surprised when I said we didn't have a forum on BZP. I just find that interesting. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:02, 16 August 2008 (UTC) HIA! Hia! Mr.President :Hola. -Electric Turahk (Talk) 20:38, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Makuta alleged to be Tridax I have made a proposed change to the page Tridax due to the fact that many pages link to this page as the makuta alleged to have this name. Changes were made to state that he is only alleged to possess that name at this point. Wanted to run this change by you as you did make the change (and we're fellow BZPowerians) so you'd know what has taken place. Feel free to read through it and make a decision whenever you feel like. Lhikan634 18:00, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I don't have any authority on here, so coming to me wouldn't really have accomplished much. Other than having me revert whatever it was you changed - I wouldn't care if you said allegedly. It would have still been false. But the page is deleted now, so the point is moot. -Electric Turahk (Talk) 21:02, 4 October 2008 (UTC) BS01 I can't get to it. Is it down? Toa rovan 21:40, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, Swert was late in paying for the site. So it may take some time before it's online again. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:05, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Good question. I was trying real hard to figure it out hopefully I will have an answer for you by the weekend. I can't imagine anyone who would be so stupid. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Well you know the user;Tuma 55, You guys blocked him for something he did. Well he started misbehaving here and was blocked also. So he began this site called Wikimagna.wikia.com which was a basically a so call operation destroy BS01. I believe that him and some of his loyal followers are going to try to shut BS01 down so if I were you guys I would keep an eye out. Thanks. Super Kazi----- It's a biggie beat You know I got your backs. But I must ask what are you guys going to do? Super Kazi----- It's a biggie beat Well so far I've taken some personal attempts at having his site shut down, but otherwise we'll just have to be more vigilant. Our main problem at the moment, though - the spambots - seems to be completely unrelated, and handling that is our top priority. :/ -Electric Turahk (Talk) 01:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) All right and I know we are trying to get him shut down also. Hopefully it will all work out. Super Kazi----- It's a biggie beat